Episode 586
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 661 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.1 | rank = 6 }} "A Big Pinch - Luffy Sinks into the Cold Lake" is the 586th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Robin try to get to the ice side of Punk Hazard but their ship gets capsized by Brownbeard. As Brownbeard's troop prepares attack them again, Zoro gets ready to destroy their bullets but gets dragged down by sharks. At the last second, Brook saves them and defeats Brownbeard's shooters. Once Luffy and the gang got out of the freezing water after killing the sharks, they opted to take the centaur's warm coats. The Straw Hats who rescued the children attempt to go back into the building to find another escape route, but their "hearts" get switched by Law, making them swap bodies. Law then returns his attention to the marines and destroys their ship. The G-5 marines attempt to contact marine headquarters about Law but he takes away all their Den Den Mushi. Smoker then fights Law and warns his men to stay back from the fight unless they want to get cut to pieces (which they did). Feeling useless in the situation, Tashigi attempts to strike the Shichibukai but was promptly bisected. Long Summary The centaurs are still shooting, aiming for the bottom of the boat to sink the Straw Hats. Brownbeard smugly tells them that they will not escape from him, only for Luffy to ask him who he is. Brownbeard is shocked and introduces himself. However, the group replies that they have never heard of him. This caused Brownbeard to be depressed and angered. He fires at them personally and manages to capsize the boat. After falling into the water, Zoro and Usopp carry Luffy and Robin respectively. Teeth chattering, Usopp complains about the temperature of the water. The centaurs prepare to fire the finishing blow and Zoro hands Luffy over to Usopp, saying that he is going to slice them up. Before he can unsheathe his sword, he is dragged into the water, his hands flailing above. Usopp panics and looks on in confusion before dunking his head into the water, discovering that there are sharks swimming around them. He questions why there are sharks in a lake and Brownbeard explains that due to the fight between the two Admirals, a crater is left behind. Seawater seeps in through the cracks, as did various sea creatures, which created the lake. The Straw Hats are trapped and the centaurs fires. However, the guns exploded and they fall. The interference is revealed to be caused by Brook, who froze the gun barrels belonging to the centaurs. Brook attacks the centaurs and Brownbeard comments that he didn’t know that there is another crew member. He says that it doesn’t matter, since four of them have already become food for the sharks and asks Brook to take a look for himself. However, Brownbeard saw that the sharks are defeated. Instead, the four Straw Hats are on top of an iceberg, shivering from the cold. Robin says that they are lucky to run into the centaurs and they each pick their targets, wanting to steal their warm clothes. Brownbeard recalls that Luffy is actually Ace’s brother, and has a 400 million bounty, scaring the rest of the centaurs and they run. Robin and Luffy use their power to catch their target and Zoro fights a group of them. Brook comments that they are in better shape than he thought. In front of the laboratory, Trafalgar Law says that he cannot let the Straw Hats escape and uses his powers to switch the four Straw Hats around. Their minds along with their voice are swapped into another body, causing a lot of confusion. Law slices up the warship and an iceberg. He joins the pieces together to form a tall wall, preventing the marines from leaving. The marines tell Law that he is breaking the contract between him and the government and that they are going to report the matter to the headquarters. However, Law calmly tells them not to worry about him, before using his skill, Scan. A pile of Den Den Mushi appears beside him, which is revealed to belong to the marines. Law informs them that he will not allow them to report anything about the island up to the government. Smoker rushes towards Law and attacks but he evades. Law retaliates but due to the nature of Smoker’s ability, he cuts through the smoke. Smoker warns his crew to stay out of the reach of Law’s sword but it is too late as they are slice apart. Smoker instructs them to stay out of the circle created by Law and explains his power, comparing the sphere to an operating room. He further elaborates by stating that Law has absolute control over the items contained inside and can manipulate it according to his will, giving him his name, the Surgeon of Death. Tashigi rushes towards Law despite Smoker’s warning about her Haki being not strong enough. True to his words, Tashigi’s sword breaks and she is cut into two. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added in the anime: **Brownbeard telling Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin his name and former bounty. **Robin, Luffy, and Zoro are shown attacking the centaurs. **Law cutting the Marine ship. **The reaction of Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Franky once they learn that they switched bodies. *In the manga, the centaurs sank the boat of the Straw Hats with their cannons. In the anime, Brownbeard personally sank the boat, after being depressed at learning that they do not know who he is. *The anime shows that when Law switched the bodies of Sanji, Franky, Chopper, and Nami, their voices switched as well. Site Navigation